This invention relates to a rotor coil utilized in a flat coreless motor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A conventional coil for use in a coreless motor comprises a plurality of elliptical coreless coils which are superposed in the vertical direction in a half lapped manner to form a disc shaped coil assembly. Such a coil assembly is difficult to manufacture, and moreover since its space factor is low the efficiency of torque generation is low.